Waves and Wind at the Harber
by CwazyCC
Summary: Story about Minato Namikaze and his adventures. I don't really know his teammates' names, so their names are made up. Jiraiya is also in the story.


The blonde haired twelve year old boy ran down the meadows while he was training. He stopped and turned aside looking at the harbor. The little guy loved how the ocean's waves move along with the wind, especially when the beautiful sunset was there. Three birds flew over the boy, and he gladly waved at them, until his mentor yelled out, "Minato!"

He nervously turned, "Jiraiya-sensei! I w-was just checking the waves!"

Jiraiya didn't even look so pleased. "Minato, you are easily distracted by these things call nature. Last time we went training, you stared at leaves dancing in the wind."

"Sensei, a leaf is a symbol to Konoha! Obviously I couldn't ignore that!" he winked.

"Strange kid you are. Well, show me those skills you were born with, Minato!" shouted Jiraiya with confident.

"Yes, sensei!" cried Minato.

-------

The next day, Minato met up with his teammates – Matsuko Hayashi and Hibiki Yamauchi. They waited at the bridge for their sensei.

"How long does it take for someone to just simply walk over here?" complained Matsuko.

Minato didn't mind, really. He was being distracted anyways by looking at the wondrous cloud shapes. Hibiki looked what he was gazing off at and said, "Minato, what are you doing? It's kind of boring just looking at them all day long."

Minato smiled, "Ever wonder why clouds make shapes? I sometimes wonder if they're trying to tell us something…"

Matsuko made a face, "You're so weird! No one thinks of that!"

Hibiki thought about what Minato said just now. He replied, "Well, he is sort of right, Matsuko. How interesting. Nice mind you have there, Minato. You really dig these kinds of things, huh?"

Minato turned and nodded, "I guess. You should try, too, Matsuko-san! Just try concentrating on the clouds and see what their trying to message us about!"

She looked up with her arms folded, "That one looks like cotton candy."

The boys laughed. Minato said, "Maybe that's a sign you're going to get cotton candy pretty soon."

Matsuko wouldn't care less. She turned her back towards her guy teammates and frowned, "You guys are so immature."

Hibiki yelled, "Minato! Look! That one looks like a dog!"

They both laughed their guts out. Minato looked at Matsuko and smiled.

Finally, Jiraiya came 13 minutes late. Matsuko hollered, "Jiraiya-sensei! Don't you dare leave me with these idiots ever again! All they did so far was looking at clouds!"

The mentor made a face as if he was shocked a little child has shouted at his face. "Not my fault. Anyways, kids –"

"I am not a kid! I am highly twelve years old! I'll be thirteen pretty soon!" Matsuko interrupted.

Jiraiya sighed and Minato suggested, "Matsuko-san, since Jiraiya-sensei is the teacher here, let's let him finish off first and comments later, or keep comments to ourselves."

Matsuko frowned and Jiraiya continued, "Sorry for the interruptions, I actually meant _adolescences _from earlier," he glanced over the girl. "We are going to training field. Now, who knows where that is? Haven't went there for ages, right, kiddos?"

Matsuko frowned because Jiraiya has used the word _kiddos_. Hibiki shouted, "I know where that place is! I went there just yesterday night! Follow me, guys!"

-------

The squad followed Hibiki. They were all jumping on the trees, while Minato gazed at another kind of nature – a butterfly. Then he had slammed by a tree right on the face.

"You okay, Minato?" Matsuko shouted.

Minato laughed and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine!"

Jiraiya starred at his blond student. "Well, we have no time for this. Hurry and stand up, Minato!"

"Yes, sir!"

-------

They continued hopping on the tree branches, until something made a noise. It was moving in the bushes below and across Matsuko. Minato sensed something bad is going to happen.

"Matsuko!" he cried out loud.

She turned and faced a kunai directly aiming for her. Before she could think of anything, she screamed.

The kunai came closer and closer, aiming for her. Minato rushed in and grabbed her in his arms.

Hibiki turned around, "Show off."

Jiraiya yelled, "Everyone get ready! We got company!"

Minato lightly dropped Matsuko off his arms. "Got it, Jiraiya-sensei!"

Each of them were prepared and grabbed out a kunai. Matsuko made a gulp for nervousness.

Someone or something was walking. The squad could hear the loud steps coming closer and closer. Minato's heart pounded quicker on each step. He then shouted, "Here it goes!"


End file.
